


don't make me chase, I need a taste

by HotFuckingMess (moonchild734)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Biting, Blood, Dirty Talk, Fae & Fairies, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Knotting, Light Humiliation, Light Masochism, Light breeding kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, So light you'll blink and miss it, Threats of Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild734/pseuds/HotFuckingMess
Summary: "Oh, where in Canada? Did you live near Niagara Falls or something?""Vancouver, actually. Also, I'm kinda waiting for my-""For me, so if you'd kindly back away from him, I'd appreciate it." A familiar voice said, a hint of a growl in Yixing's voice as he draped an arm around Yifan's shoulders.or a fanxing, werewolf fic that's 5k for absolutelynoreason
Relationships: Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69
Collections: November Rain Fest Round 2019





	don't make me chase, I need a taste

**Author's Note:**

> This was my own self prompt and while this did give me a bit of troble, I'm still happy with the outcome and I'm glad I could participate in this round of November Rain!! My beta Greta was also the best and sweetest and I'm so glad she helped me clear up a few things before I posted ^^
> 
> And if you were curious, I've embeded two pics below that served as inspiration for this fic ;)
> 
> Title taken from [HONEY by LAY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3n6DiaELcc)

Yifan kept his eyes on the three ice cubes floating in his Hennessy, holding the glass with his fingers loosely as he set it down with a small _ 'clink' _ . The back of his neck itched, the intensity of his stare making his skin prickle. He did his best to ignore the feeling. It was a part of their game, after all. Yixing loved the chase, and who was Yifan to deny any of his desires? It wasn't like he was opposed to their little endurance test, and the sex afterwards always left him boneless and _ more _than satisfied.

_ 'I wonder how long it'll take him this time _.' He raised the glass full of liquor to his lips, taking a long, slow sip. The sharp, bitter smell made him scrunch up his nose slightly, but he swallowed the mouthful anyway. He didn't drink often, but tonight he felt like loosening up a little. It was the start of his vacation week, and he felt like he deserved a small reward for actually making it there that night.

_ 'If it wasn't for his text, I probably wouldn't have gotten out of bed today. _ ' He held back an embarrassed sigh. He had freaked out when his text didn't go through and spent the entire first day of his vacation in a constant state of worry. Thankfully, he responded to his message before Yifan could really get lost in his head. If he'd gotten too far, it'd take more than a few hours for him to relax enough to function like a normal person. _ 'Well, more like a regular werewolf. _' The corner of his lips lifted as his wolf let loose a low rumble in the back of his mind.

"I'm such a fucking mess." He muttered to himself, snorting as he shook his head. He knocked back the rest of his drink, setting the empty glass down as he sucked on one of the ice cubes. He checked his watch, raising an eyebrow when he saw the time. _ 'Huh. It only just hit 12:30? Why does it somehow feel...later than that? Maybe it's because _-' He stiffened when an unfamiliar presence slid into the bar stool next to him. His wolf immediately perked up, slightly hostile, but more curious than anything.

He cautiously glanced over at the person, hiding his flinch when a pretty woman met his eye. Her hair was a vibrant shade of pink, hanging in big, loose curls down to her shoulders. She was clad in an off the shoulder gold dress, the color matching her luminescent eyes and the ends of her hair. Her ears were pointed and covered in strings of gold chains, a matching necklace wrapped around the hollow of her throat. _ 'Faerie _ .' His wolf snarled and he had to tamp down on the growl that wanted to rise from his throat. _ 'Beta _.' He added as he subtly sniffed the air, sending as much calm as he could to his other side. His wolf was overly jumpy around the fair folk, and they had never really gotten along in the past. 

_ 'That and if Yixing even smells the slightest hint of distress, he'd rip out her throat in a heartbeat _ .' His wolf liked the thought but, _ no _ that couldn't happen because murdering random creatures was unnecessary and way too messy. Faeries bled golden ichor and not only was it hard to get it out of clothes, that stuff got _ everywhere _ . Though, if she kept looking at him like that, he knew it really wouldn't matter what he thought. He sincerely hoped she only came here to order a drink. He'd hate to see someone so pretty die so soon. He gave her a friendly smile before averting his gaze, his shoulders keeping their stiffness when he felt the faerie give him a slow once over. His wolf immediately raised his hackles, and before he could stop himself, he felt his nails and teeth sharpen slightly. He managed to calm himself down some, but a nervous energy was thrumming under his skin. _ 'Get your drink and go please _.' 

He knew exactly what he looked like--tight black jeans, a light blue silk shirt that exposed most of his pale skin, silver jewelry and slicked up blonde hair that showed off his long neck--and he couldn't help curling in on himself to get away from the attention. He knew it was dangerous entering a club like _ Growl _ dressed like this, but every regular knew not to go near him. It was blatantly obvious that the woman was new; to the club or area he couldn't be too sure, but her ignorance was guaranteed to be her downfall. 

He fiddled with the silk ends of his shirt, steadily ignoring the heated look the woman was sending his way. _ 'Maybe he'll let her off with a warning today? Since she's new and all. _ ' He ignored the dubious feeling his wolf sent him. He could hope, dammit. He could choose to believe that _ maybe _ Yixing would let the clueless fae live. But he knew his boyfriend-soon-to-be-mate and the chances were extremely slim. Zhang Yixing was subtly possessive on a regular day--a hand on his back, fingers gripping his wrist, an arm slung around his waist--but now? He was downright fucking _ overprotective _ , growling at anyone who even _ looked _Yifan's way. 

There was no stopping him when he fell into his wolf mindset. Hence the empty seats at the bar and the wide berth the rest of the clubbers gave him. They knew better than to fuck with the Alpha. _ 'So why didn't anyone warn her? _'

"Why, _ hello _ there, handsome. May I ask what your name is? I'm Caelica, by the way." He internally sighed when the woman spoke to him. He could practically hear the growl come from Yixing's mouth, and the pleasant rumble echoing in his mind only made him want to bang his head against the counter. Because _ of course _ his dumb wolf was enjoying the jealousy rolling off Yixing. He could already feel the stares they were attracting and wished she would go away as soon as possible. It wasn't everyday that Yixing was seen in action, so he couldn't really blame them for watching the inevitable confrontation. His mouth twisted into a faint frown. _ 'Is that why they let her over here? Because they were bored? _'

He casually turned his head, and yeah, literally _ everyone _ was staring at them. He bit back an annoyed growl, a sentiment his wolf echoed. _ 'Bunch of bloodthirsty pricks _ .' But even as he thought of the scathing remark, he couldn't help the curiosity that ignited in his chest. What exactly would Yixing do? Would he tear her to pieces here and now, or would he bare his teeth in a snarl and whisk Yifan away to their private booth? _ 'Tear to pieces _ .' His wolf purred and he fought back the shiver that snaked down his spine. Now really wasn't the time and thinking about murder shouldn't be as arousing as it was. _ 'I blame this on you, jackass _.' He thought sourly, sighing when his wolf was unrepentant.

"Kris." He mumbled after a few tense beats, glancing her way for a moment before looking down at his hands. He kept his attention on the light blue polish of his nails. _ 'Maybe if I interact as little as possible, it'll get her to leave? _' His wolf snorted.

"Kris. Ooh, that sounds foreign. Are you from America?" Caelica sounded positively _ delighted _ as she leaned in closer, fingertips only centimeters away from the long sleeves of his shirt. If possible, he got even more tense. His wolf wanted him to bare his teeth and snap at her hand, but he ignored the urge. He didn't really think escalating the situation would do him any good.

_ 'Okay, I can definitely hear him growling _.' Which wasn't a lie at all. It was faint--the bass from the club speakers doing a good job at drowning out everything besides the music--but he could still hear Yixing. And even if he didn't, his stare was enough to burn holes through his back. He did his best to subtly inch himself away as his lips pulled up into an awkward smile.

"Canada, actually." _ 'Why the fuck am I still talking to her?!' _ But he wasn't used to people just... approaching him so boldly. At least, not since he and Yixing started dating. He had made it abundantly clear that Yifan was off limits to literally everyone. And he had to admit…hearing him announce it to his pack was surprisingly hot. Being claimed so publicly had satisfied something deep inside of him. _ 'Again, I blame it on my stupid werewolf instincts _.'

_ 'Not only wolf _ .' His wolf thought back, partly smug and partly affronted. Yifan wanted to roll his eyes, but stopped himself when Caelica leaned in. She was close enough that he could smell the floral, earthy scent surrounding her. Her fingers were within touching distance and he didn't know whether to jerk away or kindly tell her to back the fuck up. _ 'Help?' _ But his wolf only sent back an image of his claws buried in her chest. _ 'Not that kinda help, you dick! _'

"Oh, where in Canada? Did you live near Niagara Falls or something?" She grinned, her expression impish, and Yifan felt his tension melt a little. It was an admittedly cute expression on her face, and if Yifan wasn't in a committed relationship, he probably would've gone out for a drink or two with her. _ 'Unfortunately for her, I'm already taken.' _

"Vancouver, actually. Also, I'm kinda waiting for my-"

"For _ me _ , so if you'd _ kindly _ back away from him, I'd appreciate it." A familiar voice said, a hint of a growl in Yixing's voice as he draped an arm around Yifan's shoulders. He didn't know whether to lean into his touch or ask him not to do anything drastic. Seeing how he didn't _ immediately _ rip her throat out with his teeth, he figured Caelica was safe for another day. He chose to rest his weight against Yixing's chest as her eyes widened. Caelica had the decency to look sheepish as she backed away, nervously looking down at her hands.

"O-oh, um, I'm sorry. I didn't know…" Yifan felt himself melt a little at her sad pout. Before Yixing could say or do anything more, he spoke.

"No, it's okay. Honestly I probably should've said something earlier, but I was too shocked to do so. Most people here know." She nodded, fiddling with her fingers before hopping out of her seat.

"Yeah. Um, I'm pretty fucking embarrassed right now so I think I'm just gonna go." She sped through her sentence, a pretty flush highlighting her face in gold. Yifan opened his mouth to say goodbye, but she turned around and left quickly. He watched her go, slightly sad that he couldn't at least try and be friends with her. _ 'Maybe she'll show up again. _ ' He chewed on his lip thoughtfully, his breath leaving him when he was suddenly facing Yixing. He instinctively spread his legs open when he moved forward, heart rate increasing when he ended up caged by Yixing's leather clad arms. He felt the air leave him when a warm nose dug into his neck. _ 'Is he...scenting me? _'

"H-_ hey _ ." He hated that he sounded so breathless, but he couldn't help it. Yixing just smelled _ so good _ , and his hands were _ so warm _ and it'd been _ so long _ since they'd seen each other, his body was practically thrumming from the excess energy he had.

"Hey there to you too, doll face." He mumbled, his lips dragging up the side of his throat. He shivered when his sharp canines scraped against his skin, instinctively baring his throat when Yixing rumbled out a low sound. He could feel the stares from the crowd and thought he should feel embarrassed. Instead, all he could feel was arousal stirring in his gut the longer Yixing nibbled on his neck.

"Yixing, maybe we should-" He sucked on his bottom lip when a hand loosely wrapped around his throat. He squeezed carefully, but firmly; the action instinctively making Yifan arch his neck up to face Yixing. He swallowed back the whine he wanted to let out, feeling his wolf turn over and bare his stomach at the look Yixing was giving him--eyes swirling with a mix of want and red wisps of power.

"Mhm, in a second." He said mindlessly, his thumb digging into the underside of his jaw. He let out a shaky breath, eyes fluttering at the pressure as he felt his own eyes spark a cool icy blue. Yixing let out a short intake of breath, his eyes bleeding completely red as his lip curled over his teeth. There was a pleased gleam in his eyes that made Yifan's stomach swoop, his wolf practically purring out its delight at his alpha's silent praise. He leaned in closer, brushing their noses together as he let his eyes roam over Yifan's face. He felt almost...naked under his stare, a hot flush spreading down from his hairline the quieter Yixing stayed. His eyes were eventually drawn to his lips. The top one was a little thinner than the bottom, but the bottom one looked so inviting and _ soft _ . He knew for a _ fact _that Yixing's lips were unfairly plush, and he suddenly had the desire to feel them again.

"Kiss me." He mentally patted himself on the back when his voice came out steady. Yixing snorted lightly, but obediently leaned down to press their lips together.

Yifan sighed when their lips met, keeping the kiss soft and gentle as he tilted his head for a better angle. His plan lasted all of about five seconds before Yixing took over. He bit down on his bottom lip roughly; hard enough that he could taste the faintest hint of blood before all his senses were drowning in _ Yixing _ . He practically devoured Yifan's mouth, waiting until he parted his lips before sliding his tongue inside. He could hear the weak, little noises he was making in the back of his throat, but couldn't bring himself to care when Yixing was basically fucking his mouth with his tongue. Unfortunately, they had to breathe, so they parted from the kiss with a faint ' _ pop _'. His lips felt raw and puffy, and they were wet with saliva. Some even dripped down his chin, but he didn't actually mind the feeling as he panted for air.

His mind was getting cloudier by the minute, and he could feel his previous inhibitions slip away. Why didn't he want Yixing now? Why did he want to wait to experience more of him? Why did it matter in the end? _ 'Why isn't he kissing me anymore?' _ He let a low whine slip past his bruised mouth, his stomach tightening with warmth when Yixing let out a soothing rumble. He could see his mouth tick up into a half smirk, and he tried not to let the annoyance of seeing Yixing so smug wash over him. Instead of that, however, he felt a dizzying icy-hot feeling rush over him when he noticed how unfairly attractive Yixing looked sporting a half smirk.

"_ Yixing _." He said, cheeks flushing when his voice cracked in the middle, sounding more like a desperate plea instead of the demanding tone he was aiming for. His half-smirk curled into a full one after hearing his voice, his eyebrows drawing together to form a mocking sympathetic expression.

"Oh, doll face, what's the matter?" He mumbled, voice syrupy sweet as the grip on his throat grew a fraction tighter. Yifan struggled to come up with an answer, his nose picking up a heavy dose of Yixing's scent; dark chocolate, cherries and the heavy musk of an alpha. He could tell he was only minutes away from gushing like a waterfall. He didn't want to start leaking on the barstool, but he didn't know how to communicate when his mind was so hazy.

"Yixing--Alpha--need you. Need you right now, _ please _." He scrunched up his face when that only seemed to encourage Yixing to be more difficult.

"Need me? Right now, in front of all these people?" He looked smug when Yifan tried to wiggle closer. He brushed their cheeks together, his hand pushing firmly at his throat as he leaned in close to his ear.

"Are you really that shameless, doll? D'you want everyone here to see just how much of a desperate slut you get for my knot? How much you fucking _ beg _ for me, my pretty little omega?" Yifan gave a full-body shake after hearing Yixing's low, mocking purr. He tried so hard to keep himself from leaking, but he just _ couldn't _ stay in control when he spoke like that--when he used such an unfairly seductive tone. He whined a little, his fingers twitching when he felt slick gush from his hole in a thick, gooey mess.

The change in Yixing was instantaneous.

The teasing light was immediately erased from his eyes and instead, was replaced with an overwhelming amount of feral hunger. He drew his shoulders back and stood to his full height, strands of dark hair falling into his eyes as he stared down at Yifan. He wasn't very tall, but he seemed to tower over Yifan as he gestured for him to get up. It was a little tricky navigating with his soaked through pants--he opted out of underwear tonight _ because _ of this exact reason--but he managed to get to his feet. Only for him to be immediately thrown over Yixing's shoulder before being carried to one of the VIP rooms off to the side.

He squirmed when more slick leaked from his ass, his wolf whining when he didn't immediately have a knot to fuck back on. He echoed his pitiful whimper, pawing at the back of Yixing's jacket when time seemed to drag on. 

"Patience, omega." Yixing squeezed his thigh firm enough for him to know that he was _ serious _ when he said it. Yifan pouted to himself, but tried to keep as still as possible anyway. He thought he heard him mumble a low _ 'good boy', _ but he was too distracted by the hand squeezing his ass to notice. He wanted to point out that Yixing was being contradictory because why would he touch _ anywhere _ near his ass when he wanted Yifan to _ stop _ moving? That seemed directly counterproductive to his words. _ 'Jerk...he wants to see me struggle…' _He let out a breathless whimper when Yixing's finger brushed over his still gushing hole. He honestly couldn't feel much because of the thick fabric of his jeans, but it was imagining his long fingers buried up his ass that had him choking on his own saliva.

Thankfully, they made it to a nearby room. He didn’t know what he’d do if he had to wait another moment when he was literally leaking like a faucet. His jeans were past the point of uncomfortable, making him feel gross and sticky--and not in a good way. As soon as he was put down, he unbuttoned his soaked jeans and shucked them off his legs. It took a bit of maneuvering, but he was eventually naked from the waist down. He tossed his ruined pants somewhere next to him, the clothing landing on the burgundy carpet with a slight _ ‘squelch’ _. He turned to look back at Yixing, his heartbeat doubling in speed when he found himself on the end of a stare so intense it made his toes curl. He was suddenly aware that his silk shirt was one that didn’t button up. He had tucked it into his pants to keep it steady, so without the support from his jeans, the shirt slid open to reveal his torso and erect cock.

Yixing’s eyes zeroed in on his lower half, eyes dilating and teeth elongating enough to poke at his lower lip. His own jacket and shirt were on the floor as well, his jeans slung low on his hips with the button popped open. He couldn’t deny the sharp thrill he felt at the delicious sight of Yixing then, his cock twitching eagerly when a low growl left Yixing’s slightly ajar mouth. He licked his lips, throat feeling dry as a bead of sweat rolled down his neck. He didn’t know he was that overheated, but as he brushed his fingertips over his cheek, he felt how warm his skin was. He felt like he was going to jump out of his skin if he wasn’t pressed against Yixing.

“_ Alpha _ -” The words were scarcely out of his mouth before he was suddenly pushed down, his back hitting criminally soft sheets before a tongue was pushing past his lips. He opened his mouth wider, his fingers digging into Yixing’s shoulders as he wrapped his legs around his waist. The motion jostled his dick and he let out a noise when he rubbed up against the hard planes of Yixing’s stomach. He rolled his hips up again, feeling pleasure spark throughout his body when his cock received more stimulation. Yixing broke apart from the kiss, trailing his mouth down his jaw to his neck. He licked over a patch of skin before pressing into it with his teeth, opening his mouth wide and biting down _ hard _. His fangs broke through his skin and it was both the most painful and most pleasurable experience he’d ever had. Yifan arched his back, nails leaving bloody trails down Yixing’s back as a loud, broken wail spewed from his bruised lips.

He could feel the blood leak from the bite wound, tiny shocks of pleasure sparking throughout his body as Yixing withdrew from his neck. He didn’t go very far, dipping his head down to latch onto Yifan’s nipple while his hand skirted down to his leaking hole. Yifan's breath stuttered, and he tossed his head back when he registered the warmth and the hint of sharp canine on his chest. Yixing hummed around his nipple, slowly inserting two fingers down to the first knuckle before withdrawing. He repeated his slow movements, switching over to his other nipple after a dozen of lazy thrusts. Yifan spread his legs wider, arching into Yixing’s mouth while he pushed down onto his fingers.

“Please don’t tease…” He whined, gasping when three fingers were pushed past his rim. It was a bit of an uncomfortable burn, but he didn’t mind it. He was impatient and he wanted to feel his alpha in him _ now _. He worked himself down on Yixing's fingers, nails digging into his shoulders when he started stretching him open.

“You want it that much, doll face? Can't even wait for me to stretch you properly, can you? Wanna fuck yourself on my cock that badly." His voice was a low rasp as he kissed his way down his chest, teeth nipping at parts of his skin as his fingers continued their movements. Yifan squirmed, his hips pushing down on Yixing's spread fingers as he felt his stomach tingle. The tips of his fingers kept brushing over his prostate in barely there, feather light touches, his mouth biting stinging marks and bruises into the planes of his torso, tongue lapping up stray drips of blood as they slid down his chest. He was purposefully_ teasing _ him and Yifan was too blindsided by all of Yixing to call him out on his bullshit.

He felt like he was slowly losing his mind, helpless whimpers falling from his bitten-raw lips as he writhed under Yixing, his skin tingling from the maddeningly lazy pace he set up. When it was just becoming too much--when his eyes were filled with unshed tears and his whole body trembled and his wolf was practically _ howling _ for more--he finally found the words to speak out what he wanted. His mind was still clouded, but he was determined to be absolutely _ wrecked _tonight, and he would not appreciate Yixing's teasing--not tonight. 

"_ Please _," He gasped out a breath, blinking away his tears to lock eyes with Yixing. "Please, please, please just fuck me. Wanna feel you in me so bad." He slipped his hands underneath his knees, pulling them all the way up to his shoulders as he bared his bloody throat.

"Want you to fuck me so hard, alpha. _ Make _ me remember what your cock feels like for _ days _ . Make me take everything you have and then some." He knew he was babbling, frustrated tears returning when Yixing's fingers continued their slow pace--though he could detect the slightest hint of roughness as he kept the words from his mouth flowing. He was almost there. Yixing was so _ close _ to breaking that Yifan could practically _ taste _ the aggression he kept tightly reigned in. While Yixing grew to be more of a possessive bastard as the full moon came around, there was always this underlying need for control that he purposely dampened to try not to scare Yifan.

It wasn't like he couldn't understand his worry. If Yixing being slightly more inclined to murder and being even more blatant about his claim on Yifan was the _ controlled _ version of his wolf, what was the unleashed version? But what Yixing couldn't seem to understand was that Yifan _ loved _ it when he lost control--when he let his wolf loose and fucked him so hard that he left claw marks and teeth imprints on his skin. The animalistic way he fucked Yifan--rough, bloody, possessive _ , claiming _\--sent shivers down his spine. And he knew just the way to push him over that precipice; knew just what to say to get the scales to tip.

"_ Bite _ me, _ fuck _ me, _ own _ me, alpha. Fill me up until I'm _ bursting _ at the seams. Wanna be full of your hot cum. Wanna be full of your pups, alpha. Wanna feel how well, how _ good _ you fuck me and-" A strangled scream ripped from his throat when his prostate was hit directly. It was edging on too much, the tips of Yixing's fingers mercilessly pressing over his sweet spot as dangerously low growls emanated from his snarling mouth.

"_ Come. _ " He barked and Yifan's body automatically responded to the familiar order. His mouth fell open in a silent scream, his eyelids fluttering wildly as he arched his body off the bed. Warm, wet cum splattered all over his torso, his ass leaking uncontrollably as his rim fluttered around Yixing's fingers. The feeling coursing through him was an electric one--one that shocked all of his nerve endings and sent signals to his wolf that howled for _ more _. He was still rubbing over his prostate, elongating his orgasm and making him cry out from overstimulation. Yixing paused, but he shook his head. He pushed down into his fingers weakly, his voice cracking when he let out a high-pitched cry as the pleasure-pain sparked over his senses. A shiver wracked through his body when Yixing's low moan reverberated from deep within his chest, shaking him all the way down to his bones. He knew from the sound alone that Yixing had given up the last shred of his control. Knew that his night was going to be one that would leave him sore, bloody and aching the next morning.

Yixing hurriedly removed his fingers, tongue running over the bite mark he left as he used his other hand to pull Yifan closer. The tip of his cock nudged Yifan’s loose, sensitive rim and he let out a cry when sharp, biting tingles travelled through his body. It was edging on too much too fast but it was the perfect amount of pain that he wanted--that he needed. A noticeable tremble shook his frame when Yixing slowly pushed his way in, salty tears dribbling out from the corners of his eyes as the wide stretch made the white-hot fire spread. His eyes slipped closed from the overwhelming feeling, teeth digging into his lower lip to keep his scream in when Yixing forced his thick knot in.

“Fuck, doll face. You feel so fucking _tight_.” He hissed out, fingers gripping bruises into Yifan’s hips as he bottomed out. Yifan could only respond with a weak sniffle, thighs shaking and fingers scrabbling at Yixing’s shoulders when the knot thickened up even more.

“Yixing-” He hiccupped when Yixing slid his hands down to grip the outside of his thighs, back arching and a loud wail ripping from his throat when Yixing snapped his hips forward. The ridge of his knot rubbed against his walls, the friction making his spent dick twitch back to life. Another broken cry was wrenched from his vocal cords when Yixing pressed his cock back into him; teeth digging into the unmarked side of his neck hard enough to make him bleed.

After the bite was made, Yixing seemed to only have one goal in mind as he positioned his hips forward; deep, unintelligible snarls spewing from his mouth. Yifan was hardly doing any better, mind filled with a hazy fog and body burning white-hot as he laid there. His skin was sticky with sweat, blood and cum, his eyes were still leaking tears and his throat was raw from screaming out. With each harsh, almost punishing thrust, a new ache bloomed somewhere on his body. But he didn’t mind the pain--didn’t mind the biting, stabbing needles spread over his neck, his thighs, his torso. He treasured every mark he gained. He took immense pleasure in the way he could make Yixing break like this; in the way he could unravel that careful, methodical control that he had on himself at all times. It was Yifan who did that to him. It was Yifan who Yixing was fucking, mind half gone with lust and alpha pheromones--too immersed into his biology to properly hold himself back.

It was intoxicating.

The familiar burn of release alerted Yifan of his own end, and he realized that Yixing was close as well. ‘_So close. So so so close_-’ He whined low in his throat, a shudder running down his spine when Yixing responded with his own dark growl. Yifan tightened his sore thighs around his waist, sliding his fingers through Yixing’s buzz cut to thread them through his hair. He pulled a little bit, but that was all it took for Yixing to finally let go. Yifan followed him soon after, back arching painfully as his stomach clenched from the intensity of his climax.


End file.
